survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Animals
Animals are all creatures other than ROBLOXians on Survival 303. They typically have 4 legs, with the exception of Chickens, which are bipedal. They all wander around aimlessly, occaisonally bumping into something, but are most of the time not harmful to you. When provoked, they will attack you, save chickens and Bento Deer. This can be deadly, but if you stay away, they will relent. REMEMBER: These are summaries only! Bento Bucks Main article: Bento Buck Bento Bucks are an example of a typical animal, attacking if attacked, and dropping an item. These have a single horn on their heads, which is how they attack. They are all completely brown and are quadrupeds. Bento Bucks are exclusive to Bento Island, and drop Bento Hide. The Bento Hide can be made into Bento Leather, which can be used to make different armors. These animals can be saddled. Bento Deer Main article: Bento Deer Bento Deer are exclusive to Bento Island, not unlike Bento Bucks, and share the Bento Buck's appearance, excluding the horn. These are passive. They run away when harmed as opposed to the Bento Buck, which is aggressive and harms you. The Bento Deer can be saddled. Rockma Main Article: Rockma Rockmas are exclusive to Rockma Island, and give this island its name. Rockmas are aggressive, like Bento Bucks, and will harm you. Hovever, the Rockma does five times the damage of the Bento Buck. They are gray quadrupeds with spikes on their back, and therefore cannot be saddled. They drop Rockma Hide, an item used in armor. Teraphyx Main Article: Teraphyx Teraphices are a medium sized bunny native to Horseshoe Island, dwelling in the bay there looking for n00bs to hug wandering about aimlessly. If you even go close to these, they attack you. They have a black hide with spikes like that of a Bento Buck, and cannot be saddled. These drop Unicorn Meat Teraphyx Meat when killed. Teraphyx Meat is not as nutritious and is harder to get than Bento Meat, so it is rare to find anyone with this on a server. Teraphyx Meat, when cooked, turns black, so be careful not to burn it. Chickens Main Article: Chickens Chickens are a small bipedal winged fowl that reside on the Mainland. They drop Feathers and Raw Chicken when killed, and have an extremely low health. Chickens have either white or a tannish feathers, and in the wild spawn Eggs at the Nests they spawn near. Chickens are the only animal present in any Building, being shown in the Chicken Coup and Hen House, but purely as a prop. They are also the smallest of the animals (being slightly more than 2 cubic studs in volume) , and cannot be saddled because they are too small to hold one on top. Chickens can be hatched from eggs by Processing it with a nest. After some time, they eggs hatch into a chicken. This makes a chicken the only animal that can be spawned on an island they are not native to. Cows Main Article: Cows Cows are the largest of all the animals, and are docile creatures that graze grass in the middle of Mainland. These creatures are strong and can resist lots of damage. Cows drop Raw Beef when killed, and can be Milked to obtain dairy products like Cheese. Cows have a large brown hide, no spikes and a large pink udder on their underside, which is where a Milking Pail must be aimed. Lynx Main Article: LynxLynx :::::: Lynx are a creature native to Lynx Island that is among the least-known creatures in the game. The two small Lynx drop Lynx Hide and sometimes Lynx Meat when killed. Two Lynx can also be found inside Magma Island. These Lynx here however are called Cave Lynx and will always drop Lynx Meat upon death. Cave Lynx are agrresive and will attack you even if you have not angered them, But cave lynx meat is one of the few foods that can be cooked in a forge making it a valuable food source if you live on magma island. Category:Animals Category:Jokes